Upřímný úsměv
by Tori.U
Summary: Vzal do ruky křídu a zakreslil kruhovou linii. Kdy poprvé Sai kreslil? A byla to vůbec kresba?


_Zadíváš-li se na zeď plnou skvrn nebo zeď postavenou z různých kamenů, možná zjistíš, že vypadá jako nejrůznější krajiny lemované horami, řekami, skalami, stromy, pláněmi, širokými údolími a kopci v nejrůznějších uskupeních. Nebo uvidíš bitvu a bojující postavy, nebo zvláštní tváře, kostýmy, nekonečnou plejádu předmětů, z nichž vybereš a namaluješ dokonalé tvary._

\- Leonardo da Vinci

Chodbami akademie se rozléhá zvonění a děti se sbíhají do učeben. Je ticho, zdá se. Ale uvnitř ve třídách je tomu jinak. Děti shluklé ve skupinkách debatují, vyprávějí si, smějí se. Přestávka pro ně ještě neskončila. U jednoho stolu je parta dívek, naproti je okukuje čtveřice hochů. Jinde zase klábosí dvě kamarádky. V rohu si stydlivý chlapec čte knížku. Jakmile někdo stiskne kliku, všichni se rychle přesunou na svá místa a sborově pozdraví.

V této třídě to probíhá jinak. Vlastně všechno je jiné. Žáci nosí šedý stejnokroj, neznají nekázeň, vždy dělají jen to, to mají. Během čekání na senseie spořádaně sedí v lavicích, neplánují si dnešní odpoledne, neřeší dilema, kam jít na hřiště, nedomlouvají se, s kým půjdou zítra do školy. Jen sedí.

Seděl i pětiletý tmavovlasý kluk s ulízanými vlasy. Stejně jako ostatní si pamatoval jen tento svět, tuto třídu a rozkazy od Danza. Neznal svůj původ, neznal své rodiče, neznal své jméno. Ne - on neměl jméno. Vše, pro co žil je toto místo - root. Naučil se zde číst, psát, disciplíně, házet shuriken i zabíjet. Co jiného by ho mělo zajímat? Nic. Protože on nic není.

Dveře se rozrazily a do třídy vešel sensei.

Kovová protéza klapala o podlahu a rozbíjela všudypřítomné ticho. Když zastavil u katedry, pohledem sjel třídu. Čtyři řady a tři sloupce lavic po třech žácích, všichni se na znamení pozdravu zvedli.

"Dobré ráno. Ani si znovu nesedejte. Dneska máme hodinu venku, každý si vezměte jednu sbírku znaků."

Pohled chlapce sklouzl na stěnu, kde byly na policích vyskládané knihy. Sbírka znaků. Jedna z mála školních učebnic, přesto s ní až doposud nepracovali. Proslýchalo se, že byla plná různých klikyháků, ve kterých se nikdo pořádně nevyzná. Víc toho o ní nevěděl, nikdo mu neřekl, ať ji zkoumá, tak to nedělal.

Postupně si každý vzal jeden výtisk a odešel na chodbu, kde se seřadili do řady. On seděl až vzadu u okna, byl tedy jeden z posledních. Natáhl se pro bichli oběma rukama a i přesto ji skoro neunesl. Před vyučujícím si ale nemohl dovolit ukázat slabost. Chlapec mezitím vyšel na chodbu, následován učitelem, který zavřel dveře do třídy a obešel skupinku žáků.

"Jdeme na malé cvičiště a pohněte sebou, nemáme na to celý den!" rozkázal a třída se dala do pohybu.

Malé zadní cvičiště byl plácek s udusaným pískem a několika barevnými terči, kde čas od času trénovali starší. Mladší žáci sem téměř nezavítali, pro běžnou třídu zde nebyl dostatek prostoru. Keře a stromy po okraji jako přírodní plot označovaly povolenou hranici, ale mezi studenty bylo veřejným tajemstvím, že porost jen skrývá vysoký ostnatý plot. Přestože se nacházeli venku, pod modrou oblohou, na čerstvém vzduchu, nemohli se cítit svobodně.

"Dneska budeme probírat základy pečetění. Je to jedna z nejtěžších disciplín. Jen hrstka ninjů dokáže je dokáže využít naplno. Musíte ale umět používat ty nejobyčejnější techniky a dokázat je rozpoznat." Dosedl na dřevěnou lavici a položil vedle sebe svou Sbírku. "Sedněte si a nalistujte si šestou stranu."

Chlapec si sedl na zem, stejně jako jeho spolužáci. Otevřel knihu a zachytil destičku, která mu sklouzla do klína. Všiml si drážek v pevných deskách, do kterých byl předmět zřejmě špatně vložen. Naopak bílá křída na svém místě držela perfektně. Pokusil se ji vrátit na své místo, ale stále vypadávala, tak položil destičku vedle sebe a otočil na stranu šest.

Sensei vysvětloval principy pečetících technik, zmínil jejich původ, až se nakonec dostali k praktické části.

„Při vytváření svitkových pečetí se používá speciální barva, kterým dobře prochází chakra." vytáhl z kapsy podlouhlou krabičku. Otevřel ji a ukázal opotřebovaný štětec a lahvičku s barvou.

„Vám ale bude na začátek stačit křída. V učebnici najdete pečeť pro zvednutí prachu. Asi to zní primitivně – taky, že tomu tak je. Nanečisto ji zkuste vytvořit. Dodržujte postup a tahy dělejte systematicky. Jakmile budete mít hotovo, přijdete za mnou."

Chlapec se natáhl pro destičku a vylovil připevněnou křídu. Než začal, tak si důkladně přečetl celý postup. Nezdálo se mu to složité, šlo jen o opakování několika základních tahů. Pečlivě si načrtl linii pomocné kružnice a pokračoval tím, že po obvodu zakreslil příslušné znaky. Na určených místech udělal úsečky a pokračoval stejně, jako s kružnicí. Odložil křídu a hrdě si prohlédl svůj výtvor. Na některých místech se mu sice třepala ruka, ale kružnice nevypadala jako brambora a i postranní čáry byly překvapivě rovné. Cítil, jak jej naplňuje vlna neznámé euforie. Nebyla nepříjemná, spíše naopak, ale i tak ho zamrazil ten nepoznaný pocit, který na okamžik ovládl jeho tělo. Nemohl si pomoci, koutky úst se mu pozvedly do nepatrného úsměvu.

Rozhlédl se po ostatních a uviděl že je hotový jako první. Dívka po jeho pravici zapáleně mazala křídu, destičku měla celou ušmudlanou a křídu rozbila na dvě části. Kluk vedle ní na tom byl lépe, jenže stěží měl hotovou kružnici. Chlapec se znovu obrátil na svou destičku a zamyslel se, jestli snad něco nezapomněl. Uchopil předmět do obou rukou a natáhl je před sebe. Pečeť se zdála být v pořádku, jen...

'Proč to vypadá, jako želva?'

Raději by měl zajít za senseiem.

To, že jsem dopsala tuto fanfikci, která je rozepsaná minimálně půlrok, je neuvěřitelné... Už ani nevím, kolikrát jsem změnila konec, ale když se teď ohlížím zpět, je mi jasné, že si nemohl uprostřed hodiny začít kreslit, jak bylo v plánu. Vždy mě zajímalo, jak se Sai dostal ke kreslení, toť má inspirace ^^

Moc díky za konstruktivní kritiku, jak jsem slíbila - máte u mě hug! (Jen nevím, kdy si ho vyzvednete, ehm...)


End file.
